Ten Pairings Challenge
by Karly Black
Summary: A responce to StylishCandy's Ten Pairings Challenge. My first iCarly fic! R & R!
1. Seddie 1 The Outfit Revised

**Hello! This is my very first iCarly fanfic…ever! But I thought I should try it out! :) This is a response to StylishCandy's Ten Pairings Challenge. And the pairings I'm going to do are; (out of order) Sam/Freddie, Carly/Sam, Melanie/Freddie, Carly/Griffin, Sam/Griffin, Shelby/Freddie, Carly/Gibby, Tasha/Gibby, Carly/Nevel, and Sam/Gibby. For those of you who are un-familiar with the challenge; I write 10 One-Shots about each of the chosen couples I listed above. For the first one I'm going to do Seddie, since they're my favorite couple. **

**Outfit**

Sam's POV

I walked into Carly's house and to see Frednerd sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here, nub?" I asked as I slammed the door. Frednub was wearing an outfit. And not just any old outfit. It was the outfit he wore exactly one year from today. And that **wasn't** just any other day either…That was the day we kissed. I swallowed nervously.

"W-what's with the outfit?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. I still remembered that kiss. I still dreamed about it. Though I don't know why. It was stupid, it was really stupid. It was only to get it over with. Nothing more. Nothing at all! Freddie looked nervous.

"Why? Um, I just…wore it. It's…special." He blushed, the red coloring his cheeks at exactly the right places. He looked cute, his blush goofy, but in a cute way.

"No reason. I just…remember it from somewhere." I said. As I walked forward I tripped over the edge of the couch falling on my back in Freddie's lap. I could've jumped up and shivered; I could have gotten up and walked away. I could've even pushed him on the floor. But no. I tried sitting up reluctantly, and it only positioned me with my face inches from Fredweird. We both blushed.

"Sorry, you uh…tripped. And I was trying to get but you-" He started but I cut him off. I don't know what possessed me to do it, I have no idea I would tell Freddie how I feel this way, but I kissed him. I just cupped his, still warm from blushing, cheek with my right hand and just kissed him. I had a feeling he would pull away and run out saying I was crazy if I ever believed he would like someone as vicious as me, and that I should he loved my best friend but…he didn't. He just wrapped his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss. And then I put wrapped my arms around his neck. If we weren't so busy I might've realized that there were footsteps in the hall, or that the lock was clicking or turning. Or maybe even that the door was opening, but no. I was with Frednerd making out. I didn't even notice my best friend's presence until she screamed.

"Freddie? SAM?" Her mouth hanging open. We pulled away so fast that if she didn't spot us before she probably wouldn't have seen us at all. We were speechless. I mean, we were just kissing on our best friend's couch…what **do **you say? Then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?" We took turns trying to explain that there was nothing to tell, the problem was that we both were telling different stories at the same time, "No, I get it." She said smirking. "You kids have fun." She said before walking out the door. Me and Freddie both blushed.

"So…what just happened…with our…lips." I suggested. He blushed pink.

"Oh yeah." He said. "We swore we'd never do that again after we-" I started but was cut off by his lips. I smiled as I deepened the kiss. I love Freddie's outfit.

**Alright! My first shot at a One-Shot! Tell me what you guys thought! Did I write it right? It seems kind of jumbled to me when I wrote it! Just tell me whether it sucks or not! I tried my best and it WAS my FIRST One-Shot so try to cut me a LITTLE slack! :|**

**~ Karly Black**


	2. Cevel 1 The Forgiveness

Nevel's POV As I, Nevel Papperman, knocked on the door of Carly Shay's apartment I could not have been more nervous. I wanted to apologize, I'd grown up since my last...prank you could call it. If you called a prank trying to scam iCarly, by getting them cancelled since they have no new car to give me, a contestant in a new car contest. But I was very childish...And I wanted to apologize to Carly in person. I couldn't have been more wrong...The door opened to the heavenly face of Carly Shay. For half a second, I saw her smile which could make 100 angels green with envy before realizing it was me at the door, then her face changed from shock to anger.

"Nevel? Why are you here? Did you scam iCarly again?" She babbled on about before I held up my hand.

"Hello Carly. I came here to...apologize. I was terrible. I was horrible. And I've just been released from Therapy so...as my final step, I need closure. So...I apologize." I said then sighed and began to walk away.

"Wait...NEVEL!" She yelled before catching up to me. "This...really isn't a joke? Or a ruse?" She asked, a curious, but hopeful look on her face, she seemed to be happy the old Nevel was gone! She seemed like she liked me as a friend! Thank you!

"Yes Carly...I have truly changed. Please...believe me." She nervously knawed on her lower lip. "You could try to be my accountiance maybe...and we could see where that led?" I suggested hopefully. And gladly, she smiled.

"One change Nevel. One. Got that? You mess up once, I will seriosuly kill you." she smiled after saying that and kissed my cheeck. Then walked back to her apartment.  
Once she was out of eyesight I brielfly fainted.

Okay! There ya go! Not my best, but I made a spinner and it landed on Cevel (Carly/Nevel) So...to make it fair, I'm going by the spinner! So I have about 2 finished out of one-hundred. This is gonna be a LONG story! =) So tell me if I did terrible, great, okay or whatever! Hope you liked it! And for those of you following my Twilight stories, do not fret, every weekend I'll update as least ONE chapter! Probably more than that, maybe even on the weekdays sometimes!

~ Karly Black 


	3. Adoption

Hello readers, I'd like to announce that I'm going to be putting all my stories up for adoption besides two; iCarly: Ten Pairings Challenge and Twilight:Jane's Redemption. Why not these two? Mainly because the iCarly story is a challenge and I love writing it! And the Twilight story because I've technically not even posted one chapter, and when I wrote the chapter I enjoyed writing it! And if you're thinking this is some joke, it's not. I'm completely, absolutely 100% serious! Why am I abandoning my stories in the first place? Mainly it's because when I write the stories it's BORING I don't have any fun AT ALL with it! I DREAD having to write! It's like having to write a History paper for me, only barely better! But I'm really sorry for even starting these stories! I wish I hadn't at all, so if guys got into them, I won't be letting you down. But I'm sure you'll like a writer who's into writing them way more than just me! Anyway, PM me if you want to take over any of my stories! You can even take all of them over if you want! =) Again, I'm really sorry about this, I'm just not into the stories, or Twilight in general, that much anymore! So PM me!  
~ Karly Black 


End file.
